trikki_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trikkiboy/SML August News 2018
You are currently viewing a draft of the August news for 2018. This is subject to change in the future. Congratulations on finding this..? Hi everyone on the SML Wiki! If you were here last month, you may have read the July news. If not, you can read it here. You might want to read that if you haven't already. Regardless, I'm Trikki, I've been an administrator for nearly two months now. I'm going to be bringing out more news for the wiki over the next few months. There's a lot to read today, but it is all worth reading. 'Announcement 1: New notices' Last month, I quickly mentioned a new notice system. This system is finally done, and you may have seen it on a few pages. You can actually view the template for the system here, Template:Page_Issues. Not many of you really add notices. This isn't a problem either; notices are only for if there is a problem on a page. We are working on replacing every article notice on every page with this new template. You can help by replacing current notices on pages with this template. There is documentation on the page. We expect you to use the VisualEditor when using this template, as we don't expect you to remember all the field names. I am working on a feature for Trikkibot which should automatically replace all the article notices on pages. For now, please help by replacing notices with this single template. A quick example: If you see something like on a page, please replace it with: Please DO NOT use templates like anymore. Please use the new method. 'Announcement 2: Suggestion box' There is now a suggestion board on the forum, which you can use to add suggestions, and users and staff members can react to them accordingly. Suggestion Box. 'Announcement 3: No enemies sections' To make the wiki more positive, we have decided that we no longer want you to have an enemy section on your page that directly calls out users by their names. You can have a friends and enemy section like mine, ones that don't directly call people out by name are fine. My user page. If you receive a warning, this does not mean that the member of staff who issued it dislikes you. Warnings are not personal, they are just designed to keep the wiki how we like it. 'Announcement 4: Reworking badges' We are going to be reworking the badges system soon! More information will be available later. 'Announcement 5: Infinite ban appeal system' Agonzo is currently working on a ban appeal for if you have been blocked. More information will be available later. 'Announcement 6: Featured article/article of the month' We are working on bringing back the featured article system. The process will be exactly the same as the user of the month system. Agonzo is in charge of this new system. 'Side note 1: Categories notice' To help explain some of the incorrect and correct categories, a special page was created listing every approved category. https://sml.wikia.com/wiki/SuperMarioLogan_Wiki%3ACategories Additionally, I have created this flow chart to explain what yearly, and channel categories we need on videos: 700px 'Side note 2: User of the month' Please nominate someone for the user of the month system! You can nominate someone here. 'Side note 3: Character birthdates' Please be made aware that a character can have multiple birthdates, due to inconsistencies. Please do not add a false birthdate if it says "Unknown". 'Contact:' If any of you want to contact me for any reason, please don't hesitate to contact me. Message wall: Trikkiboy Discord: Jamie#6931 Crisis Resources: https://13reasonswhy.info/ 'Conclusion:' Thanks for reading everyone. Once again, don't hesitate to contact me, or frankly anyone from the administration team of the SML wiki. Thanks again everyone. Category:Blog posts